


Admissions

by AlternativeRocker



Category: The Lost Symbol
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternativeRocker/pseuds/AlternativeRocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine isn't sure if being with Robert is the right thing to do until they have another argument and he says something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admissions

Katherine Solomon stormed into the bedroom she now shared with Robert. They weren't technically living together yet, only during the university holidays were they able to spend a lot of time in each other's company and it had worked for the first six months. Now though, almost twelve months after they had went up against her nephew, the stress of having to commute so much was getting to them. Robert followed her into the room as they continued arguing with each other and watched her pull the scrunchy out of her hair, causing it to fall down her back slightly kinked from where the band had been since the early hours of the morning.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I cannot pull out of the meeting next week or else I will lose my job Kate." He was the only one that she allowed to shorten her name because his voice made her weak at the knees with whatever he said and that was the name he thought was better, although he did call her Katherine quite a lot too.

"Robert, it'll be a year since we got together, is that not important to you? It's the longest either of us has been in the same relationship for in our lives and you're blowing me off for some stupid lecture!"

"Of course it's important to me and I will try my hardest to be here in the evening but it's impossible to get out of the morning one." He didn't notice that he had used the word 'impossible' until Katherine's irritation increased dramatically, that word was the one that she had spent her life trying to prove wrong and now her partner was using it in a disagreement with her.

She sighed out deeply, attempting to stop the tears she could feel building up from falling, as she looked in the full-length mirror at him, "You know, maybe we made a mistake when we decided that starting a relationship might work."

Robert shook his head as he took a step nearer to her, "You don't mean that, Katherine."

"I don't know what I mean any more. Ever since getting with you I haven't understood what I'm supposed to do with any part of my life." Her voice quietened as she said her next thought, "I should have known that being by myself was what I was destined to die like."

"What are you trying to say?"

She could hear the hurt in his voice, it was the same tone as when she got worried about her own scientific ability during nights when he had to comfort her, so she turned around to see his face properly. "We're too different Robert, but at the same time we are almost the exact same. I thought that it might be okay, for once in my life, to let someone in; have someone who I can tell everything to; someone who likes me even after so many years. Robert, I thought you were that man but now you seem to be the exact reason I didn't want a partner. When did we last get through a day without an argument about on of our works, or the last time we went out for a meal in a restaurant just the two of us?"

He smirked, "You aren't the kind of girl who likes going to restaurants for dates and we argue over work so much because we, deep down, know that it is the one thing that neither of us could give up even if it meant that we could have extra time in which to spend with the person they were in love with-" he stopped talking abruptly after realising what he had just admitted to her. He hadn't even thought about his deep feelings for Katherine but his subconscious must have decided it was time to blurt them out.

"You are in love with me?" The anger had gone from her voice, leaving only confusion. Nobody had ever even brought up this type of feeling in connection with her previous to this and she had no idea how to respond to it.

Robert ran a hand across his face a couple of times before the truth finally hit him; of course he was in love with her, she was everything plus more of his idea of perfection and he knew he couldn't allow her to think otherwise, no matter what he had said in the aforementioned arguments.

"Yes," he said quietly, moving closer to her, letting her see for the first time every feeling he had through his eyes. It was then that he saw how scared and doubtful she was at this moment. It was the most vulnerable he had ever seen her. He cupped her face in his hands, gently running his thumbs down her cheekbones. He wanted to do everything in his power to reassure her, promise her that they could get through any obstacle that would attempt to pull them apart but before he could say a single word he felt her soft lips pressing on to his own.

There was a sense if urgency in her touch, as though she felt like they now had to make good use of whatever time they had left together or else it was fear that he was still going to reject her even after what he had already let her know.

His hands travelled round to the back of her head, his finger threading through her dark hair, pulling her as close to his body as was possible. He didn't even bother that she hadn't said how she felt because he knew she was probably terrified of what was going on in her body, her kiss showed him though. Katherine let him feel exactly what she wanted and had with him just be connecting their bodies together in this way.

When they broke apart for air with their foreheads pressed together Katherine wrapped her arms around his torso and whispered to him, still a little scared of exactly how she felt, "I... I, well... I'm in love with you too." Robert leaned down and kissed her firmly again.

"You know, we could probably work out where is the middle point of our jobs and just get a place there."

"Professor Langdon, are you asking me to move in with you."

"I think I might just be, Dr. Solomon." She giggled against his body and brought his face back down so she could put their lips together again.


End file.
